


Придира

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, The Quibbler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт решает ознакомиться с августовским номером «Придиры» две тысячи первого года выпуска…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Придира

**Author's Note:**

> …по науськиванию своего пресс-секретаря Перси Уизли.  
> Пост-Хог, в котором никто ни за кого ещё не успел выскочить замуж. Каламбур министерских постов в наличие. Попытка воссоздания псевдонаучного и псевдосерьёзного журнала Лавгудов.
> 
> Спасибо за вычитку и вообще за всё Zewana :) Как и всегда, от всего отказываюсь, выгоды не извлекаю.

*** * ***

На первой странице «Придиры», в самом её центре, расположилась колдография Луны Лавгуд. Внешность её мало чем отличалась от той, что он помнил (хоть и плохо, но такое простительно для человека, перед которым ежедневно мелькает столько лиц и бумаг, и тем более простительно для ныне действующего Министра магии). Всё те же светлые, до пояса, волосы, огромные голубые глаза и одежда… подозрительно напоминающая классическую мантию члена Визенгамота.

Шеклболт пригляделся: и вышитая эмблема на положенном месте, и цвет, и фасон, и, очевидно, сам материал — всё один в один.

— Чёрт знает что!

Он взялся за перо и быстро начеркал записку в соответствующее управление Департамента обеспечения магического правопорядка с пометкой «выяснить, как форменная одежда оказалась на человеке, не входящем в состав судей Верховного магического суда Великобритании Визенгамот, а главное — принять меры по выявлению изготовителя и распространителя товара и привлечению его к ответственности». Межведомственная записка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

Кингсли и Ксенофилиус были мало знакомы. Сталкиваясь — здоровались, разговаривали всегда сдержано и сухо, как часто бывает среди воспитанных, но диаметрально противоположных людей, и лишь принадлежность обоих к чистокровным семьям не раз сталкивала их вместе. В общей сложности видели они друг друга от силы дюжину раз. Чаще — на званых ужинах: на одном из таких приёмов между ними состоялся презабавный разговор, тогда как на другом Альбус Дамблдор поведал ему трагичную историю Лавгуда — вдовец, он потерял жену незадолго до поступления дочери в Хогвартс. Пару раз Шеклболт был свидетелем словесных баталий между Ксенофилиусом и Ритой Скитер в кулуарах Министерства магии, где, по его распоряжению, время от времени стали устраивать брифинги для журналистов. Вот, в общем-то, и всё.

Дочь Лавгуда он знал и того хуже: при упоминании её имени, на ум приходили лишь экстравагантные платья — словно по ошибке отнесённые к одежде, пригодной для носки, — в которых ей хватало смелости появляться на публике, да весьма странные (даже для Кингсли, повидавшего немало на своём веку) поступки. Чего стоила её прошлогодняя речь на благотворительном вечере в честь Победы. Или вспомнить пиршество в Большом зале после окончания битвы за Хогвартс и гибели Волдеморта. Тогда мисс Лавгуд забралась на лавку и, неожиданно для всех присутствующих в зале, выкрикнула название неких странных существ… о которых Шеклболт и не слыхивал, но мог с уверенностью сказать — их не бывает в природе.

Кингсли опустил взгляд и, чуть ниже, под колдографией, заметил надпись, сделанную женским убористым почерком с чуть накренёнными вправо буквами — «главный редактор «Придиры» — журнала о волшебниках, ведьмах и морщерогих кизляках».

«Вот же оно! Последнее и выкрикнула в тот день Луна Лавгуд», — отметил он про себя.

Далее следовало приветственное слово главного редактора, отчего-то очутившееся в конце, а не в начале журнала. Но, как потом понял Кингсли, это было ещё полбеды.

 

_Дорогие читатели!_

_Хотелось бы поделиться с вами радостной новостью: мы (и я имею в виду не только себя, но и моих верных друзей и помощников) всерьёз полагаем, что падение Того-кого-нельзя-называть благоприятно сказалось на единорогах. Повсеместно наблюдается значительный рост их популяций в магических лесах! Как в течение предыдущих семи месяцев двух недель шести дней и трёх с половиной часов, так и сейчас мы не прекращаем наши исследования и будем продолжать упорно выходить с этими магическими существами на связь, дабы добиться от них чётких ответов на все имеющиеся у нас вопросы и достичь истины._

_Редакция журнала выражает благодарность участникам всех рубрик (некоторые из которых любезно предоставили нам личные колдографии и факты из своих биографий), Департаменту регулирования и контроля за магическими популяциями — за теснее некуда сотрудничество по ряду вопросов, — а также Управлению по распределению домашних эльфов, ныне Комитету по работе с ними, и его главе Гермионе Джин Грейнджер._ Спасибо, Гермиона! _Домовик Винни, в отличие от десяти других, оказался таким разговорчивым, что чем-то напомнил всем нам Добби. И он почти совсем не бился головой! Всего пару раз, но мы немедленно прекратили расстраивать его, расспрашивая о сфере деятельности Комитета и степени вовлечённости тебя в этот процесс, дабы Винни не нанёс себе непоправимых увечий._

_Что ж, до встречи в следующем номере, талантливые ведьмы и волшебники, работники различных министерств и ведомств и читающие нас магические существа всех мастей!_

_Не забудьте оформить на нас подписку! Сделать это не сложнее, чем поймать расшалившегося пикси: вам нужно лишь написать свой адрес и школьное прозвище рунами в нижнем правом углу и отправить последнюю страницу номера (не бойтесь — смело вырывайте её из журнала!) совой по указанному адресу._

_И напоследок…_

**_ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ_ **

_Редакция журнала приглашает магов, которым когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться с банши[1], на интервью для сентябрьского выпуска. Это станет для вас отличным шансом рассказать и обсудить услышанное и увиденное с интервьюерами и со всей страной, а при необходимости — и со специалистами в области колдомедицины. Если стесняетесь — тоже не беда! В таком случае представитель редакции «Придиры» начнёт собственное журналистское расследование и найдёт счастливчика._

_На всякий случай ниже приведены симптомы, имеющие место быть у лиц, которым довелось повстречать банши, даже если сами они этого не поняли:_  
_1) синяки под глазами;_  
_2) осунувшийся вид;_  
_3) неприятие организмом усыпляющего зелья;_  
_4) мигрени._

_Просьба откликнуться как можно скорее!!! Мы свяжемся с вами немедленно!_

**_До новых встреч!_ **

**_Ваша,_ **  
**_Луна Лавгуд_ **

**_P.S._** _По вопросам приобретения, продажи и запуска массового производства спектральных очков просьба обращаться лично к Ксенофилиусу Лавгуду — создателю журнала и, по совместительству, патентообладателю._

 

В процессе чтения Шеклболт дважды упомянул Волдеморта всуе и единожды чуть было не выронил журнал. Вскоре он всё же взял себя в руки и перевернул его вверх тормашками — невиданная покорность судьбе.

На обложке — теперь он хотя бы с уверенностью мог считать её таковой — не было привычной колдографии с Гарри Поттером или с ним самим (да хоть бы с кем из Министерства) — одни иллюстрации, да карикатуры, а поперёк, крупным печатным шрифтом — «Придира, август 2001, N 8».

Судя по всему, редакция «Придиры» во главе с опальным Ксенофилиусом до сих пор не верит, что комиссия вот уже пару лет как утвердила журнал в качестве официального магического СМИ, и продолжает нумеровать все выпуски, как первые. «Или всё дело в политике нового редактора, занявшего отцовское кресло?» — Кингсли не сомневался, что одна, а то и обе его догадки верны.

Бумага на передовице не переставая меняла цвет: с бордового на зелёный, с зелёного на кислотно-оранжевый и обратно. И стоило только Кингсли начать с любопытством разглядывать домовика — того самого Винни, — пересекавшего страницу то по вертикали, то по горизонтали (и неминуемо впадавшего в истерику, «врезаясь» в пальцы Министра), как обложка стала приятной глазу — желтовато-белого оттенка.

Впереди Шеклболта ожидали ещё два совещания и встреча с главой Аврората, головная боль усиливалась, и всё, чего он хотел — рухнуть на кровать и забыться сном. Лет этак на семь вперёд. Однако он Министр магии, а значит, заниматься вещами, в обычной жизни ему совсем не свойственными — часть его работы. 

Кингсли вообще старался подходить ко всему основательно и вместе с тем был не лишён чувства юмора, но «Придира» Лавгудов, даже при всех заслугах этой семьи…

«Переходила все мыслимые и немыслимые границы», как сказал бы его пресс-секретарь.

Министр так часто слышал эту фразу от Персиваля Уизли, что она быстро вошла в обиход и будто стала его собственной. Сам Кингсли, прошедший школу Аврората, с равнодушием относился ко всей прессе разом и предпочитал статьям — подробные досье и факты, так что пролистывая журнал, делал это исключительно из-за назойливости Уизли — ни потехи, ни предъявления обвинений ради, он бы не потратил и секунды своего времени на «Придиру».

Несколько дней назад Перси вновь завязал разговор о журнале и даже не скупился в выражениях (в своей сугубо официальной манере, конечно).

 _— Позвольте быть с вами предельно честным, Министр Шеклболт. Будучи приученным относиться к власти и её институтам серьёзно, со всей ответственностью, любое пренебрежение и насмешки со стороны издательств и конкретных журналистов я считаю в высшей степени оскорбительными. Да и чем, если не грязными инсинуациями в адрес Министерства магии и его служащих, можно счесть статьи под редакцией Лавгудов?_

_— Не секрет, что я отношусь к тебе, как к одному из своих самых ценных и компетентных сотрудников, Перси, — холодно и вместе с тем любезно начал Кингсли. — И настолько, насколько это в моих силах, в общении с прессой я следую твоим советам. Однако я убеждён, что контроль — причём любого рода — делу не поможет и только повлечёт за собой неблагоприятные последствия, которым ты сам не раз был свидетелем при Фадже._

_— Несомненно, господин Министр! — Перси заговорил чуть громче, и в обычно размеренном, полном официоза и неискоренимой напыщенности, голосе послышались истерические нотки. — И всё же, не ставя под сомнение ваши доводы и ваше мнение, я бы посоветовал инициировать и ввести, пусть ограниченную, адресную, но ценз…_

_— Довольно об этом, Персиваль, — резко оборвал его Шеклболт, решив сменить тему: — Вернёмся к делам насущным. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты переговорил с главным редактором «Ежедневного пророка». Скитер уже месяц осаждает совами ненаносимое поместье. Господин Министр интервью не даёт, — так и передай. И пригрози ей лишением права заниматься журналистской деятельностью, а газете — штрафами, в случае если и Варнава Кафф не сможет повлиять на неё. Канал связи, через который Скитер прознала о поместье, естественно, следует обрубить, но я лично переговорю об этом с Главным Аврором. И, наконец, прошу тебя подготовить официальное письмо Президенту Магического конгресса Соединённых Штатов Америки с извинениями и просьбой о переносе визита делегации нашей страны с середины сентября этого года на январь следующего. Обязательно проконтролируй, чтобы причина была поубедительнее, не как в прошлый раз… И сразу пришли мне на подпись! Отправить нужно не позднее завтрашнего утра._

_— Ещё что-нибудь, господин Министр? — подал голос Уизли; перо, записывающее поручение, замерло._

_— На этом всё, Перси. Можешь быть свободен._

_Персиваль поспешил удалиться, не забыв, между тем, отлевитировать на стол Министра последний номер «Придиры»._

Кингсли вздохнул и, словно вынырнув из воспоминания, развернул журнал. Для такого странного издания, наличие оглавления было явлением по меньшей мере удивительным.

Впрочем, зная о «Придире» не понаслышке, Кингсли готовился к худшему: заголовки _уже_ не предвещали ничего хорошего. С другой стороны, а не это ли их цель — привлечь внимание читателя? У Скитер они порой звучали и того хуже.

 

**ОГЛАВЛЕНИЕ**

_Не в галлеонах счастье_ : Вся правда о жизни домовых эльфов после реформ из первых уст

Каждой твари по паре: всех осуждённых Пожирателей смерти поместят в двухместные камеры

 _Истории наших читателей_ : «Как я влюбилась в упыря»

Эксклюзивное интервью с Миссис Норрис

 _С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!_ Редакция сердечно поздравляет Персиваля «Репутация-чище-чем-Мерлиновы-подштанники» Уизли (одиннадцатого августа) и Джинневру «Успешного-ловца-Холлихедских-гарпий» Уизли (двадцать второго августа).

Заветы Амбридж по чистописанию: Нар **г** лы и нар **_** лы

Луна Лавгуд о любви к… фестралам

 _Дополнение_ : Донаган Тремлетт — пара слов о себе и новых песнях группы «Ведуньи» (с вкладышем)

 _Запретная секция_ : В мире гербологии с Невиллом Лонгботтомом

 

— Возможно, ввести некоторые ограничения в отношении чтения «Придиры» и правда здравая мысль, — спустя внушительную паузу с улыбкой произнёс Кингсли Шеклболт, бегло ознакомившись с содержанием номера. — В голове Персиваля Уизли явно завелись мозгошмыги. 

 

— —  
[1] Банши — костлявая ведьма-привидение с длинными, до пола, волосами и зелёным лицом — вестница смерти («ГП и УА», гл.7).

Прим. автора: курсивом выделены якобы постоянные рубрики «Придиры».


End file.
